<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emophilia. by pogalastair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754922">Emophilia.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogalastair/pseuds/pogalastair'>pogalastair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Nekoma, Other, POV Third Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogalastair/pseuds/pogalastair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emophilia:<br/>- Described by Science Direct: “Emophilia is defined by a tendency to fall in love quickly”<br/>It may sound fine, but what if you're the person he’s in love with?<br/>- Chapter titles are references to LOONA songs.<br/>- Third-person POV.<br/>- Unfinished.<br/>- Genderneutral/Non Binary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Favorite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rollercoaster of a rocky relationship begins here, with one person looking for an adventure, and one trying to get better for themself and now for a partner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N). 15, and strong.<br/>
It had been a while since they had an adventure.<br/>
The type where (Y/N) would get to explore a new world. Scientific or imagined. Even though they had everything.<br/>
This wasn’t being spoiled, or a brat.<br/>
It was them being tired of sitting in a comfort zone. Not that they were lonely.  Of course, (Y/N) had friends, they were really popular around the school.<br/>
They were awfully kind and empathetic. However, they were strict when needed to be, and honest. (Y/N) was also a great student, and while some smart pupils at school would keep their studies and tricks to themselves, (Y/N) was open to aiding her peers.<br/>
Quite fitting for the representative of class 1-4 at Nekoma Metropolitan High School.<br/>
However, with their life being full and exciting, they were bored.<br/>
They wanted more spice, maybe join a club? Fall in love? Possibly move to another country?<br/>
Nah, that was impossible, they were only 15-<br/>
However, for a club, they had the time to spare.<br/>
Therefore, they would look through flyers for clubs, and for a long while during lunch breaks and before/after school.<br/>
“Baseball, Tennis, Painting, Coding, Gardening” They could only sigh reading the flyers.<br/>
Nothing truly interested them. So one day after school, they went home with their friend: Himiko Kiyoko.<br/>
Just. Discussing. Club. Options. For. (Y/N).<br/>
Now, if there was anything Himiko knew, this would be hard.<br/>
“Now, why did you suddenly decide to look for yet another club to join? Aren’t you already busy!?!” Himiko asked.<br/>
“Listen, I wanna explore more options in my school life.” (F/N) sighed.<br/>
“Seriously? You have it all!” Himiko was the representative for 1-3, and they could see where (Y/N) was coming from, but unlike (Y/N), Himiko was content.<br/>
“I know! But I wanna see more, feel more! Maybe find some more friends!” (Y/N) explained.<br/>
“Well, if that's the case…” Himiko sighed, “Have you checked the volleyball club? A cousin of mine who goes to a school in Miyagi says they're a good team, maybe you can apply as a manager?”<br/>
“Your cousin, right? Shizuku or something?” (Y/N) pondered.<br/>
“Her name is Shimizu! And yep, my cousin!”<br/>
“Volleyball, huh?” (Y/N) mumbled. They sat in their bed to think about it. “Well, now that I think of it, I don’t know much about it....”<br/>
“Exactly!” Himiko shouted, “Just try it!! Ain’t that what yer all about?”<br/>
“Yep! Tomorrow, let me ask for an application form, maybe they’re still accepting a manager!” (Y/N) burst out of their bed and jumped high. “Finally, something new to try around here!”<br/>
“Good goin’!” Himiko jumped in joy too, hugging (Y/N).<br/>
“But before we do that, we gotta get our rest!” Himiko pulled up her bag, flipped her hair over, and began to walk out of (Y/N)’s room.<br/>
“Now, let’s get some sleep!” Himiko told (Y/N), walking out the house door. “Gotcha!” They replied. A great person like them had to get sleep.<br/>
Next Morning.<br/>
School office.<br/>
“Excuse Me!” (Y/N) stood in front of the main staff desk in the school office.<br/>
“Hello Miss (L/N)! How can we help you?” The main woman at the desk was Mrs. Murasaki.<br/>
She knew (Y/N) from being around all over the school, and her popularity.<br/>
“I need an application for the Women's Volleyball Club! They may need a manager.” (Y/N) told her.<br/>
“Let me check, however, they may be full…” Mrs. Murasaki replied.<br/>
(Y/N)s face sunk in worry. “W-what?” She thought. “The one thing that was new to me, already gone?” They shivered. “Please, I’ll take anything! Possibly even the mean team!” They shouted, still inside the staff room.<br/>
“Well, that's a relief, because the Female team already has a manager…”<br/>
“No! Come on!” (Y/N) thought.<br/>
“luckily, the men's team doesn’t. Here's the form!” And Mrs. Murasaki handed it over to (Y/N), who quickly snatched it.<br/>
“Thank you!” They bowed and headed out to their class, which was starting in about 10 minutes.<br/>
“Better than nothing!” They happily mumbled on their way out.<br/>
“God, I think it'd be a good idea to run to class!” And (Y/N) sped off to their class.<br/>
“Now that I got this, I’ll be starting something new-”<br/>
(Y/N) had crashed into someone, as they were too busy reading the application form.<br/>
“Oh god, I’m sorry!” Said the boy who she crashed into.<br/>
“Don’t worry about it!” They replied, looking up.<br/>
“Dang, you're so tall!” (Y/N) blurted.<br/>
“I know! I grow too quick!” He giggled. He had gray, soft-looking hair, his green eyes naturally slanted. “Hey, you’re a class rep, right?” he asked (Y/N).<br/>
They introduced themself: “Why yes, I am! (Y/N) here!”<br/>
“That's a cute name! My name is Le--”<br/>
“Class Begins In 5 Minutes.” The school announcer rang.<br/>
“Well, I’m sorry! MY class is far so I have to get going! I may catch you around soon!” (Y/N) said, running back off to her class.<br/>
“Cute…” The boy mumbled, still not knowing their name.<br/>
With that moment on, their fates had begun to intertwine. There was just one more push needed. That push would be finalized after school.<br/>
“God..” (Y/N) mumbled to themself, they were too impatient for this. They wished they could just run out of class and into the volleyball gym. Lucky for them, there were only about 4 minutes left.<br/>
“(L/H)? So what's the answer to the equation?” Their teacher, Ms. Saihara, asked them, who wasn’t paying attention for once.<br/>
Luckily, they weren’t shy, and they could figure out the answer in seconds.<br/>
“The answer is -11, miss.”<br/>
“Correct!” Their teacher beamed and wrote the answer on the board.<br/>
“Now, with our lesson done, let's have our rep. Give us the rundown from last week's school meeting. Come on up (L/N)!” Their teacher announced.<br/>
And so, they walked up to announce the news. “This week is the final week to sign into a sports or activity club, and we have also begun to plan the sports festival! If you are interested in volunteering, please visit the office!” (Y/N) read off a notebook to the class.<br/>
“Thank you! You heard her. And with that, the class should be over so-”<br/>
*riiiiiing!*<br/>
“Class is over! Have a good evening!”<br/>
And for once, (Y/N) was the first person out the door, speeding out to the gym.<br/>
“Here we go!” They shouted, arriving at the gym door. “A new start!” They knocked on the door.<br/>
“Hello, is there anyone there?” they asked, quite confused. “Huh, they may not even be in the gym yet…”<br/>
They decided to try just… pushing the door open.<br/>
“Hello--”<br/>
And there was a whole team, practicing… whatever it was they were doing…?<br/>
They could see a ball flying, falling, being picked up and smashed back down.<br/>
And all of a sudden, the players stopped and stared at (Y/N), who was still in shock and standing there. Not that it bothered (Y/N), they weren't shy. Except for once coincidental thing.<br/>
That tall boy was there too…? Could it be he was…<br/>
Well, it's not like they would be surprised, he was tall enough for that, who knows? He may even be a starter?<br/>
They looked around and found the coach, sitting down on a chair.<br/>
“Dang he's old.” They thought to themselves.<br/>
“Excuse me!” They said while walking to him. “I would like to apply to be a manager for this team.”<br/>
(Y/N) smiled and then asked, “Is there anything else I may do for now?” And handed her form.<br/>
“Well, I may have to review the form for a bit, for now, why don’t you sit down, and watch?”<br/>
Their eyes beamed, and they replied with a strong “Sure!” As they sat down, they saw the tall man they met earlier, his green eyes just… staring…<br/>
“Hello? Shouldn’t you focus?” (Y/N) yelled.” They didn’t know much about volleyball, but they knew one thing:<br/>
Focusing was probably important.<br/>
“O-h… right!!” He shouted.<br/>
“Yo, you should listen to that girl more often!” Yelled another tall boy, with spiky black hair on another side of a court.<br/>
“He’s an interesting one…” They thought, but soon enough the coach interrupted their mental rant.<br/>
Well, you seem like quite the people’s person, perfect for a team manager! You’re in!”<br/>
(Y/N) jumped up, “Really? Oh thank you, I’ll do my best!” They bowed and sat back down to look over the players.<br/>
“Say, what are their names?” They asked.<br/>
“Well, that’s -----”<br/>
“Whatever, who's Mr. Green eyed cat?” They thought.<br/>
“And he,” Coach was pointing to the boy, “is Lev Haiba, a new middle blocker. I may let him start on the roster soon, he’s gotten good, kind of.”<br/>
“So he isn’t a starter and kind of..?” They thought.<br/>
And then they saw why.<br/>
It was his turn to serve. The ball goes up, and so does his hand to hit it….<br/>
But it hit the net and fell on a teammate. He had blonde hair, with black in the roots.<br/>
He looked like pudding.<br/>
“Ah.” She could only stare.<br/>
“Lev…” The boy mumbled quietly.<br/>
“Ah! I’m sorry, Kenma!”<br/>
“Don’t even say a word.” he answered.<br/>
“The team looks fine… kind of.” They thought. “But I have a feeling Lev is  gonna be tough to handle.”<br/>
But then again from personal experience, there was always room for improvement.<br/>
And from Lev’s point of view, he found someone who could help him.<br/>
The rollercoaster of a relationship had now begun! Slowly for one, quickly for the other, but surely a start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ViVid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Starting from the morning, it’s already deja vu!<br/>Unfamiliar but the same day...<br/>Should I hide? Should I run away? I’m thinking!"<br/>A week after (Y/N) has joined the club, we join them on a small daily adventure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span> Great! (Y/N) had made it onto the team as their manager!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What (Y/N) didn’t expect was the reaction of the team...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About a week after her “first” day, (Y/N) had made their formal introduction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so pleased to meet you all!” They said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too!” The team shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) was also able to memorize the names of the team; Kuroo, Morisuke, Kai, Taketora, Kenma, Fukunaga, Inuoka, Teshiro, Lev, and Shibayama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-a manager?!” The boy they knew as Taketora yelled at their introduction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so serious about them?” Yaku nudged Taketora and said. “We should respectfully be introducing them to the team, don’t be crazy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised, (Y/N) replied, “Don’t worry about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, how about the other first years show you the ropes around here and upcoming events?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About 4 boys stood up and nodded their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping me out!” (Y/N) exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem!” Shouted one boy from the group. His brown hair was all spiked up. That boy was Inuoka. Next to him was a way shorter boy with black hair. His name is Shibayama, and next to him was Lev, who (Y/N) already knew. Lastly, there was one other boy behind Lev, he seemed a little shyer- but still there, he was Teshiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The 3 boys lead (Y/N) outside to go to a table, they explained to them what would happen the next week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this weekend,” Lev stated, “We’re having a couple of schools come over for a yearly training camp.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How cool!!” (Y/N) shouted, they had never been part of a training camp. “I can’t wait to experience this!” She said out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s mostly going to be us playing volleyball games, and that’s about it…” Shibayama replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind! As long as I get to experience something new!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have 1 part of the camp here and then we’re going over to Shinzen High School for the other majority of the camp!” Inuoka stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh! A new school!” (Y/N)’s eyes beamed. “So how long will this camp be for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a week!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) stopped in their tracks and took a moment to think: “A whole week…. With lots of room for an adventure?! No way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After that will be our qualifier games…. And then Nationals…” Teshiro added on to Inuoka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh! What’s that!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s the championship. Our coach wants us to play with a team called Karasuno during the finals.” Shibayama commented. “They’re pretty strong, and have a cool setter and tiny middle blocker!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s tiny and plays such a position? Cool?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen him yet, but I’m sure I’ll beat him!” Lev shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what shocked me, you aren’t a starter..?” (Y/N) asked Lev.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just started playing this year, but soon I won’t just be a starter, I’ll be the ace!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>future ace”,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I suggest you focus more on practice.” (Y/N) replied. They had noticed when Lev was blocking, his hands would fly all over the place, and he wasn't exactly great at receiving either. Also, they’d catch Lev staring at them a lot too…. For no apparent reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying, I am!” He tried to assure his teammates and (Y/N), who simply sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, is there any other way I can help the team?” (Y/N) asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Shibayama thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Kenma sometimes gets tired of setting balls for spiking practice, maybe you could help with setting some up when he does?” Inuoka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-Oh! Maybe you could also set up donation funds for trips! Preferably for the hotel when we go over to near the </span>
  <span>Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium.</span>
  <span>” Lev beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, yes! I will definitely try to do that!” (Y/N) said and smiled. “But shouldn’t we all exchange phone numbers to keep in touch while making our plans?” They asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not? They could come in handy.” Shibayama replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the 4 first years, (Y/N), Lev, Inuoka, and Shibayama finally had a sort of connection. Besides, (Y/N) finally had some new sparks and ideas for the club, in which they would try their best!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But first, how would they get to them? They got home and began to plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home!” (Y/N) shouted to their mom and dropped their bag in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, honey! How were school and your new club?” Luckily their mom wasn’t restricting, so they had an idea how much time the club would take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was great! However, they already have travel plans for next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh! Where is the team going?” Their mom asked, her raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… someplace called Shinzen High…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok… just remember to take care of yourself! Make sure to talk about it with your dad, too, okay?” While their mom was kind, she still wanted to make sure (Y/N) was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will!” (Y/N) said and giggled. They ran to their room and pulled out the homework and notes from that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure to finish before dinner!” (Y/N)’s mom shouted, and (Y/N) was already in their room, mumbling to themself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A colorless world is boring…” They thought. “Luckily I got something new to do, yes!” They spun around in their chair, almost forgetting their struggle from just yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, I don’t think it’s the planning for this team that’ll be hard….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s that boy, Lev. From the looks of the team, he may be quite a work in progress. What if he fails in something..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great. One day and they were already going through a stress crisis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That shouldn’t be on my mind right now though.” They thought. “Let’s focus on getting donations for the club!” And just like that, not many ideas came to mind: fundraising, selling stuff? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, before I truly begin to plan stuff, I should ask some of the members themselves...” and (Y/N) pulled out their phone number book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, who would be the person to call for their idea of donations?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Lev recommended the idea to me initially, maybe he has an idea..?” They pulled out their phone as well and dialed the number. (Y/N) tapped their feet on the floor while waiting for him to pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” On the other line, someone had picked up, but it wasn’t Lev for sure, it was a girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, is this the… Haiba household..?” For the first time in a while, (Y/N) was nervous, and kind of scared they had dialed the wrong number, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes? Why did you call us…?” Asked the woman on the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I just wanted to reach Lev, you see, I’m the manager of the volleyball club, and I wanted to ask him something, miss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaah… Well, I’ll get him right now!” And like that the phone went quiet. “But who was the lady on the phone…?” (Y/N) thought…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But their pondering was interrupted by an excited “Hello?” on the other side of the phone line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it's me, (F/N). I need to ask you something about the donation idea for nationals if we make it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!!! What is it?” He asked, his tone of voice was definitely the curious type right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you have in mind..? You seemed to be keen on the idea..?” (Y/N) asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was thinking of a bake sale…? Posters set up for donations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) stood silent for a minute, considering the ideas they had and Lev had…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well a bake sale could work, however, it may be plain... “ Then they had a spark. “How about combining the two?” They asked Lev.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would take up so much time though!” He insisted. “I also have practice and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighed and replied to his concern: “Maybe you didn’t know, but I can handle this. So stop with that now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, I can try to help the best I can! Maybe I can get some of the other members to join in too!” Lev chuckled. “But when would we have it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm…. How about around October if we make it? I’d say October-November? How does that sound? They asked Lev.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! If it all works out, let's go for it! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Lev shouted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) said their goodbyes through the phone, and hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And just like that, they had finished their ideas and planning and went on to finish their homework and study for exams.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which… took a while. (Y/N)’s teacher wouldn't stop assigning work each day, but luckily, they could finish it well. But today it took them about an hour to finish, which was good, so they could get sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They put on their favorite sleeping clothes and hopped into their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that went well, tomorrow is a day made for planning!” As they drifted off, they had thought about… how exactly does volleyball even work?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure they had watched the team play practice games, but then again, they never really understood the basics, and what counts in a game…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably ask the team how volleyball works tomorrow… I think Yuuki is in my class… I could ask him...” They said, shutting their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite morning being a stereotypically happy time for many productive people…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t for (Y/N). They always woke up tired, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>hungry, luckily by this time, there was always something ready to eat, either something they prepared the night before, or something cooked up by their parents. Today was dad's turn to cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N) Breakfast time!” (Y/N)’s father called from downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N), still drowsy from working the night before, was only just getting their uniform on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Im coming!” They yelled, going into the hallway for breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fav’ food, hun!” Their dad said as the breakfast today was in fact (Y/N)’s favorite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” They replied, sitting down and immediately taking a bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t have much time so i’ll have to eat quickly…” they told their dad. Usually (Y/N) would stay for breakfast a lot more time, but they wanted to get to school earlier than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you insist! Just be careful!” Their dad said, (Y?N) still going on with their food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! You know me, i’ll be fine!’ (Y/N) mumbled, their food still in their mouth, and their dad giggled at the sight. “Just calm down!” Their dad, concerned, said back to them. (Y/N)’s dad was usually very cherry, and every morning he’d play a song from the 90’s or 80’s. Not that it annoyed (Y/N), the songs were usually fun to listen to. WIth some food still  in their mouth, (Y/N) hopped out of their seat, and got their bag while exiting their front door. “I’ll see you soon dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, (Y/N) got on a bike and pedaled towards school. Luckily, they lived quite near school, about a mile away. So getting to class didn‘t take long. After pedaling and pedaling, they had arrived at school. The heat was coming down on them, as it was already July. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God… how does the team practice in such heat?” They mumbled. “It’s so hot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were walking, they had found Himiko, who wasn't at school for about a week. “So?” She asked. “How was your first time meeting with the team?” She asked with a smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's with the face…?” (Y/N) asked back. “Don’t be up and weird!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry for being interested!” She jokingly shouted. “So you are gonna tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) wasn’t shy about their ideas, they were gonna tell her anyway...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s okay. I don’t understand volleyball though…” (Y/N) muttered. “I plan on asking one of the team members though, if I can get with one after school…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaah… Is there any way I could help?” Himiko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… are any of the team members in 1-3, like you? I know one of them, Yuuki, I believe,  is in my class, but it’d be nice to look for extra help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N), you’re asking the completely wrong person. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> know a thing about the volleyball members!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allright! (Y/N) backed away “Sorry for asking… you got a point!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I'm sorry for being rude, y’know?” Himiko mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we just head off to our respective classes?” (Y/N) said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.” And they walked into the school building, and there they separated, as their classes were on separate aisles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” (Y/N) looked around trying to find Yuuki, but he wasn’t anywhere in the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, he’ll arrive. I’d rather wait and prepare my materials…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As (Y/N) pulled out a book from their bag, they saw some shoes in front of thm. 2 pairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, (Y/N)!” Called one of the voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “May I help yo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a coincidence, both Yuuki </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lev were in front of them…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May i ask why you came?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, someone in Levs class said you needed help with volleyball, and Lev came to get me as well…” Yuuki revealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we can try to explain some of the stuff right now if you’d like!” Lev shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” (Y/N) giggled. “But quiet down, we’re inside school, remember?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right… but where can we explain? I don’t think it’d be a good idea to sit on the floor…” Lev said, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can just stand, right?” Yuuki asked (Y/N) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m fine with standing, thanks for asking!” They replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And because there was about 15 minutes before the ball rang for class, the 2 boys had enough time to explain the positions and which ones they played.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So youre a…” (Y/N) asked. “Middle Blocker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!”  Lev told them, he held his hand to his chest and smiled, “I’m trying my best to learn from Kuroo-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) then asked Yuuki about his position, “And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m trying to be a starting Libero after Yaku-san leaves…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How cool!” (Y/N) bursted. “I’m sure you’ll make it, try your best!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…” Yuuki replied, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) had always been the type to be able to cheer people on, as their energy had been very joyful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the others are-” As soon as :ev tried to speak, the bell rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I should be… heading over to my class now.” Lev mumbled. Science when was he this… quiet? It had been a week and (Y/N) had already known he wasn’t quiet. So why now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right! Take care!” (Y/N) softly shouted, much more energetic than Lev.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yuuki and (Y?N) walked into their respective class seats, Yuuki asked (Y/N):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's up with him??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea…” They replied...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya guys! Author here ✌ Next chapter will be like a time skip to the early morning where (Y/N) and the team prepare the classes and gym for the camp! And it will also be a cross over to the Shinzen camp. This will take another month or so bc of school!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>